


Sacrifice

by andieisawesome2, Miss17Understood



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I really did care. I just wanted to be with Chloe. I just wanted to be happy!" She screamed at the voices that just got louder and louder with each passing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> AU: three years after the game ended with Max making the choice to save Chloe

"Why would you let us die?"

            "Damn Max I didn't know my life meant that little to you."

            "You save a punk bitch over me, fucking typical."

            "I guess my angel Max is a devil in disguise, to think I believed you would always look out for me."

            "M-Max I thought we were friends, you said you cared for me. Max why would you let this happen." Max stared at the people she once called friends, with horror and regret written all over her face. She could see Kate’s face, a face devoid of all hope.

            There was only despair and pain left in her dull eyes, she turned away only to meet the eyes of Warren. Poor, poor Warren she knew he had a crush on her yet she treated him like crap. He stared at her, pain and sadness in his eyes. Max turned again and was meant with the face of the woman who was like a second mother to her. Chloe’s mother Joyce looked at her with disappointment in her eyes and that caused Max the worst pain. She caused Joyce’s death because she was so selfish.

            "I'm sorry, I really did care. I just wanted to be with Chloe. I just wanted to be happy!" She screamed at the voices that just got louder and louder with each passing moment.

            "You are so selfish; you only care for yourself Max!" They all screamed at once. Max felt hot tears roll down her face; she didn't have anything to say. She knew the voices were right, she allowed a whole town to be destroyed just so she could have her best friend to herself. She sacrificed everyone for her own desire and it killed her inside to think about it.

            "I'm sorry." She whispered over and over as she gripped the front of her shirt. "I'm so sorry." Then suddenly the voices stop altogether, allowing a single voice to ring through the darkness of Max's mind.

            "Max it’ll be okay, you will be fine." Chloe whispered love and warmth filled Max's cold body. Max slowly opened her eyes to find her face buried in the chest of her best friend.

            "Another nightmare?" Chloe asked as she lightly rubbed Max's back in a soothing circular motion. She laid her chin in Max’s brown hair as she held her best friend close to her, she could feel Max’s body shaking from the nightmare.

            Max wrapped her arm around Chloe's face as she whispered in a very soft tone, "Yeah." It broke Chloe heart to hear Max sound like that; but there was nothing she could do. So she stayed quiet for a moment, allowing Max to hear her heartbeat in hopes that would calm her down. For some reason hearing Chloe’s heartbeat calmed Max down whenever she had a nightmare. Chloe never questioned it though, if it helped Max calm down then who was she to question it.

            Ever since they left Arcadia Bay Max has had these nightmares every night. She said it must be her subconscious punishing her for her sins. Max has felt a huge amount of overwhelming guilt ever since she made her choice, but despite that she would never regret the decision. All she ever wanted was to save Chloe and that is why she twisted time so much. She did it all for Chloe and she wasn’t about to give up on Chloe even if the whole town was at risk.

            Chloe whispered after some time had passed. "We have to get up for work, but tonight we can lay here all you like so you can listen to my heartbeat super Max." Max nodded and then reluctantly untangled herself from Chloe. Chloe gave her smile before she stood up from the bed they shared.

            Chloe ran for the bathroom first making Max roll her eyes. She then looked around the small apartment they shared and couldn’t help her mind from drifting back to the past. They came pretty far from when they first made it to Los Angeles in Chloe’s busted up truck. Max remembered it like it was just yesterday, the images came so easily.

            It has been three years since Chloe and her left behind their small town. Chloe fulfilled part of her dream of making it to Los Angeles. It was a rough start for sure; considering they spent almost a year living out of Chloe beat up pick-up truck.

            Chloe would do odd jobs just to make some money so they could eat and maybe rent a shitty motel for a day of two just so they could enjoy a bed. The two manage to make the best of their situation and there were some fights here and there; but they got through it. It was them against the world and they weren’t going to let anything break them apart. Then finally the duo caught a break and things started going better for them.

            Max managed to find a job at a local art gallery; she was a secretary to the owner of the gallery. She made pretty good money from just taking calls and doing paper work. The woman who owns the gallery felt bad for Max when she heard her story and instantly hired her. She also bought Max some work clothes free of charge, it was the kindest thing anyone has done for her in a long time.

            Chloe became a tattoo artist and piercer at a tattoo shop, despite still in the stages of learning to tattoo but at least she making money when it comes to piercings. The two managed to save up enough money and with a little help from Max’s boss they rented a small studio apartment. It was so much better than living out of Chloe’s truck.

            "Chloe you better not take up the bathroom for more than an hour!" Max yelled through the door. Chloe pretended not to hear her as she turned on the shower water. Max rolled her eyes then went to go pick out her clothes for the day. She picked a black button up blouse and black slacks to wear while she waited for Chloe to get out of the shower.

            “I swear you take the longest fucking showers I have ever seen.” Max yelled after a good ten minutes went by.

            “You’re just mad that I beat you once again!” Chloe yelled as she turned off the shower. She opened the bathroom door as she stepped out in all of her naked glory, a tooth brush in hand. Water dripped down her body as she smirked at her friend. “Like what you see?”

            Max walked past her friend as she said “yes the shower looks so beautiful this morning.” Chloe rolled her eyes and yelled dork as Max stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. Once she finished her shower our favorite Heroine left the bathroom to change into her clothes for the day.

            Chloe was eating cereal on the small loveseat that they just bought when she came out of the bathroom. “You look hot as always.” Chloe said with a small smirk on her face.

            “Shush, if you keep saying stuff like that people are going to think we are lesbians.” Max said she started getting dressed for work.

            “You mean we aren’t at this point.” The blue haired punk joked as she shoved a spoonful of captain crunch in her mouth. Max shook her head and went back to getting ready.

            “Make sure you lock the door before you leave and please try not to get wasted like you usually do after you get off work.” Max said as she stepped into her flats.

            “Jeez! Alright mother Chloe I’ll try to be a good girl, just hurry up and get out of here before you’re late.” The punk girl said with a wave of her hand. Max gave one more smile to her friend before she left out the door.

 

            It was 6:30 when Max found herself walking back home from work. She had to stay back later to her set up the gallery for an event this weekend. She sighed as she got up to her door, pulling out her keys and opening the door.

            “Chloe are you home!” Max called out as she closed the door. She walked further into the apartment to find Chloe laying there on the bed.

            “Sup hippie Max how was work?” Chloe asked as she rolled up a blunt.

            “Tiring, but worth it because I get to be in a bed and not your truck.” Max said as she sat on the edge of their bed. Chloe snorted a bit as she finished rolling up her blunt. She put onto the nightstand that sat to the left of the bed before she turned back to Max.

            “So Max tell me what do you want to do before I go medicate?” Chloe asked. Max sat there for a bit before she looked Chloe’s in the eye.

            “Can you show me your love Chloe?” Max asked, her cheeks turning red as she did. Chloe smirked as she reached out to take Max into her arms. She pulled her close and placed her forehead on Max’s forehead. Max blushed even brighter as she Chloe’s breath right on her lips.

            “Of course Max, you deserve to feel my love.” Chloe whispered before closing the gap between her own and Max’s lips Max kissed back while she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck. Chloe held the kiss as she lightly ran her slender fingers up Max’s blouse. Max shivered at the cool touch of Chloe’s fingers on her heated flesh. Max then gasped into Chloe’s mouth as her blue haired friend ran a thumb over her sensitive nipple. Chloe pulled from Max so she lay down the skinny before she got on top of her.

            If anyone were to see these two they would think they are lovers. But they aren’t, no they are just that strong of friends. These two have a very strange relationship; they both have platonic feelings for each other. Ever since the incident Max has felt unloved before she believed she shouldn’t be loved for her sins. There was nothing Chloe could say or do that would help Max in one of her meltdowns. Until one night last year Chloe just happened to be drunk when Max had a meltdown. Things escalated quickly and they happen to kiss. That kiss turned to groping and then into these two friends making love.

            Max found after that night she felt way better and that the empty feeling she had felt for months was gone. So whenever Max asked for it, Chloe would indulge her because they trusted and loved each other. Tonight was one of those nights that Max wanted to feel Chloe love for her. The nightmare from the night before shook her bit and she rather not have a meltdown anytime soon.

            Max let out a quiet moan as Chloe teased her hard nipples. The punk sat between Max’s legs, a smile on her face. She slowly stripped her hipster friend before she begun to leave little kisses on Max’s heated flesh. Chloe nipped and sucked on Max’s neck as she ran her hands down Max’s body.

            The brown haired girl moaned quietly in pleasure she squirmed a bit at Chloe’s soft touch; but she loved it. Chloe moved her hand down between Max’s legs so she could feel how wet her friend was for her.

            “My, my, someone is very wet for me. Are you ready for me Max just say the word.”

            Max took a deep breath to prepare herself before she whispered “Just do it alright Chloe.” Chloe smiled before she lightly pressed one finger into Max’s entrance. Max gasped; but easily adjusted to Chloe’s finger. “You know I can take more than that.”

            “Yea I know, but I like teasing you.” Chloe said smirking before pushed in another finger causing Max to moan out quietly. Chloe waited a second before she moved her fingers in and out of her friend’s hot core. Max moaned in pleasure, her hot walls tightened around the punk’s fingers as they were moved in and out at a moderate pace.

            “You like that Max, does it feel good to have my fingers inside you?” Chloe whispered to Max as she moved faster. “Tell me do you love having my fingers inside you.”

            “Yes fuck yes Chloe ~ I love it.” Max moaned as pleasure rolled down her spine each time her best friend pushed into her. Chloe used her thumb to lightly rub Max’s clit as she moved her two fingers in and out.

            “I love seeing you like this Max, you’re so cute.” Chloe cooed as she fingered Max faster and harder. Max moaned out loudly, forgetting the people on either side of their apartment could probably hear her. Chloe lightly pressed her fingers up as she went in, hitting Max’s g-spot. Max eyes widen as she arch her back off the mattress with a moan escaping her lips.

            “C-Chloe r-right there~” Max moaned out as she bucked her hips onto Chloe’s slender fingers. Chloe lightly massaged Max’s G-spot as she thrust her fingers into her best friend. Max raised her voice to almost screaming as she got closer and closer to climax. “Chloe! I love you!” Max moaned as she gripped on to her punk friend.

            “I love you too Max, cum for me baby. Cum all over like I know you want to.” Chloe whispered to Max as she moved her fingers faster and harder. Max screamed as she came hard, her walls clamp down hard around Chloe’s fingers. Chloe smiled at her best friend who laid there panting with a sleepy look on her face. She kissed Max’s forehead before she laid down next to her hipster best friend. She pulled Max up against her chest and lightly ran her fingers through Max’s short brown hair.

            “Goodnight Chloe.”

            “Night Max.”


End file.
